Silly Tsukasa Moments
by mewmewChesca
Summary: Title says it all. 10 silly Tsukasa Domyouji moments.


Silly Tsukasa Moments

1.) Tsukushi glared at the smug guy before her. How many times must she tell him before he _finally_ gets it through his thick skull? "I cannot believe you. What the hell were you thinking? I told you no more buying expensive furniture; my apartment can't hold it and my family. I don't want another apartment collapsing!"

Tsukasa glared back. "Clam down woman! What's so wrong about a guy giving the woman he loves gifts?"

"Don't you mean _calm_ down, baka? Sometimes I wonder if your company will survive with you as president."

2.) "Makino licks me!" Tsukasa suddenly declared.

Soujirou and Akira eyes widened as they put down their teas. "She _licks _you? Attago Makino! Didn't know she had it in her."

"Yup! I told you she had a thing for me! She wants to meet Sunday at the park. It's a date," Tsukasa said proudly.

Soujirou and Akira glanced at each other "… Tsukasa, by any chance did you mean Makino _likes _you?" Soujirou asked.

Rui leaned against a wall laughing as Tsukasa blushed. "Rui, don't laugh!" Akira yelled.

3.) Tsukasa paced back and forth in his room. "Damn that poor weed. Does she know who I am? I am the almighty Tsukasa Domyouji, heir to Domyouji enterprises! I'll show her on what she's missing out!"

He charged to his desk and grabbed paper and a pen. Sitting at his tea table, he began to write:

"_Deer Makino,"_

4.) "Where's Tsukushi? I bought her some really cute shoes I saw in L.A and I want to give them to her," Tsubaki Domyouji asked her younger brother.

"That poor girl is at work. So what did you bring me?" Tsukasa asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and dug into her coat pockets. She pulled out a keychain and tossed it to her brother. "Here."

Tsukasa stared blankly at it. "Nee-chan, what the hell is this? You buy that girl brand name shoes and I get a crappy keychain? Talk about _shellfish_!"

Tsubaki rolled her hands into a fist. "Did you mean to say selfish? You stupid ungrateful IDIOT!"

Tsukasa felt a familiar sensation as a fist came in contact with him knocking him to the ground. "Dammit Nee-chan, that hurt like hell!"

Tsubaki merely smirked at her younger brother.

5.) "C'mon guys," Tsukasa encouraged, putting his arms around the other F4's shoulders. "This is a live or let lie moment for us. Lets show everyone what it means to be an F4 member."

"Don't you mean 'live or let _die_'? If your going to use phrases, at least use them correctly," Soujirou said.

Akira and Rui walked ahead leaving a red Tsukasa choking the group's player.

6.) "Ne, Makino. Why are you crying? Who hurt you?" Domyouji asked as a teary Tsukushi opened her apartment door.

"Yuki lent me her DVD player and some movies. I just finished watching Koizora. It was really sad. I wanted Hiro to live," Tsukushi explained.

"So that DVD and DVD player made you sad?" Tsukasa asked.

Tsukushi nodded. "Ya, I guess, in a way it did," she responded.

Tsukasa walked to the DVD player, picked it up, and threw it. Then he proceeded to step on it until it was unrecognizable. "There. Now you won't be sad anymore."

Tsukushi stared at him dumbfounded. "You baka! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why are you calling me an idiot for? You're not crying anymore, so you should be thanking me." Tsukasa demanded.

Tsukushi groaned. "That wasn't mine for you to break. Now what am I going to tell Yuki?"

"Don't worry. I'll buy your friend a new and better one," Tsukasa offered.

Tsukushi poked his chest. "You better. And you have to tell her what happened to this one."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

7.) An angry Tsukasa stormed up to a nervous Tsukushi. "Care to explain why I heard Rui's voice when I called your house earlier?"

Tsukushi stood ground. "It was nothing. You're over reacting; I was just asking Hanazawa Rui for a haircut. It's cheaper for me to get it from him then from a salon, not that I could afford it."

"So why not tell me, why go in front of my back?" Tsukasa demanded.

Tsukushi tilted her head to the side. "Umm… I don't think that's right."

"Back of my front?" Tsukasa asked.

Tsukushi shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I don't think it's that one either. Try again."

"Back of my behind?" Tsukasa guessed.

"No… Not that one either."

Tsukasa thought for a minute. "I've got it! Behind my back!" he said proudly.

Tsukushi gave a thumbs up. "Yup! You got it!

Tsukasa gave a thumbs up back, lowered it, and frowned as a vein popped in his head. "Wait! Damn you!" he yelled as Tsukushi made a run for it.

8.) "I can't believe it!" Tsukasa yelled as he entered his house. "This is the second date you bring that brat along. I thought that once we were engaged I wouldn't have to see that kid who wets himself."

Tsukushi followed behind him. Okay, four things. One: he is NOT a brat. You are. Two: That first time wasn't a date. Three: If I recall, you used to wet the bed until the third grade. And four: What was I supposed to do? Ryo's parents are out and he wanted to spend the day with me. I couldn't turn him down."

"YES YOU COULD!"

Akira and Soujirou finally stood up. They had to save Makino, so they pulled a raging Tsukasa to the side. "Hey Tsukasa, just think of it as practice," Soujirou reasoned.

"Yeah, for when you and Makino have you own kids," Akira added.

Tsukasa smiled at the thought of his and Tsukushi's kids. He remembered how Tsukushi looked like a goddess when jump roping with the kids at the pageant. Ok. "Oi, Makino!"

"What?"

"Let's go make babies."

"Tsukushi blushed 10 shades of red as Tsukasa dragged her. "Eh? What are you talking about baka? Hey!"

Tsukasa stopped and turned around to face his proud friends. Giving a clueless look he asked:

"How _do _you make babies?"

9.) "Domyouji-sama, it may help your wife if you give her some encouragement. It's a very difficult thing she is going through," the doctor advised.

Tsukasa stared at his wife. She looked like she was in so much pain and he felt so helpless because there was nothing he could do. He's the great Tsukasa Domyouji, before this there has never been a day where he's been so scared. But now, he was terrified. If she needs encouragement, then that's what he'll give her. "PULL! PULL!"

"Tsukasa Domyouji, this is no time to be a COMPLETE MORON!" Tsukushi yelled as she began giving birth to her and Tsukasa's first born.

10.) "Tsukasa guess what?" Tsukushi Domyouji asked her husband as she sat down on his lap.

"Hmm?" Tsukasa mumbled as he buried his head in her neck, closing his eyes, taking in her scent.

"Tsubasa has her first crush. A boy named Hiroki in her class."

Tsukasa's eyes opened. "Is that so? TSUBASA!" he called out, startling his wife.

A girl about 14 entered the room wearing an Eitoku uniform. Her long curly brown hair was let down today. "Yes Father?"

"I've decided. You can't date until you're married!"


End file.
